1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to figure toys and dolls and more particularly to a doll having a soft, pliable outer layer or surface substantially resembling the softness of the skin of a human.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various attempts have been made at developing a doll having a soft pliable outer skin exteriorly of a more rigid inner shell layer. One method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,389 which describes a method for manufacturing a laminated doll skin having a generally pliable outer layer. The above patent, however, provides for the use of a plastisol including a blowing agent which, when cured, yields a product having a very porous or sponge-like characteristic. In attempting to achieve a very smooth, pliable outer skin layer, many difficulties have been encountered, particularly in the bonding between the inner and outer layers. Since a large amount of heat is required to cure the inner layer and bond the inner layer with the outer pliable layer, scorching or burning of the outer layer often resulted, or the inner layer was not satisfactorily cured. In an attempt to overcome this difficulty, stronger and less flexible outer coverings were used which did not scorch so easily. However, when a portion of the figure toy would be bent, the impervious outer skin did not fold or crease in a manner at all similar to that of normal human skin. In further attempting to produce life-like properties, various plastisol combinations were utilized to form the outer skin using the previous techniques. Satisfactory results were not obtainable and the figure toy remained too stiff and the skin did not appear particularly life-like.